Northern Lights
by girl.pink.sweet
Summary: now you see me, now you don't! this is a compilation of oneshots about Twilight and New Moon. Mostly are Challenge!fics, 'cos, you know, my friend challenges me. so yeah, the oneshots all don't connect. one chapter to one oneshot.
1. That Time

**Author's note: Hey, y'all! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating Starlight. I promise I'll get to it. But for now, I'm posting several one-shots which were posed as challenges to me. See, I have this friend who fan-fictions too and we throw challenges to each other. She doesn't write Twilight fanfics, though.**

**Well, the underlined sentence is the challenge. I have others too, but I'll post them at a later date. See how everything goes first (and yes, that means I'm counting on you people to review!). **

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine!  
**

* * *

"Edward, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Now, stop being such a baby." I crossed my arms and gave me my best strict look.

"Oh, so now I'm a baby?" Edward's eyes smolders angrily for a second before resuming his blank face.

I sighed and dropped my arms to my side, walking over to the rocking chair he was sitting in. "I'm _really _sorry, Edward. I am. But—stop doing that!"

I spun around to find Edward leaning against my window. Every time I tried to go near him, he'd magically disappear to a different corner of my room. Now I can't hug him and try convincing him to forgive me that way.

His eyes laughed at my exasperation and I knew he was enjoying this. I fell into the rocking chair and drew my knees up, hugging them. The slight rocking motion reminded me to the times when Renee trued coaxing me to sleep. But that was a long time ago.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh, I don't know," He shrugged. "How about standing around at the mall _all alone _for 3 hours before realizing that your girlfriend stood you up?"

"But—"

"Or how about shaking off teenage girls who shoves their big bulging chests into your face while blinking furiously—"

"But—"

"—and not to mention how they licked their lips repeatedly. God, they looked like dehydrated hyenas, giggling like that."

"But it was that time of the month!" I burst out finally, wringing my hands. Edward raised an eyebrow and looked on as my face broke out in a full-blown blush.

"Period pains." I grumbled. "It's not my fault. You should really get a cellphone."

Edward's eyes softened. "How bad was it?"

"Very. Charlie was not much of a help, threatening to call the ambulance when he found me. Of course, I wouldn't want to burden Carlisle with such a trivial matter, would I? And!" I raised my index finger to silence Edward's opening mouth. "_And _thus, Charlie didn't allow me to leave the house. Said that you'd understand." I shot Edward a glare.

Edward examined me as I fidgeted in the awkward silence.

"Okay." Edward said at last, breaking the silence.

"Okay-you'll-forgive-me?" I looked at him hopefully.

"No." Edward drawled slightly as my eyes dropped in disappointment. "Okay-I-need-to-get-a-phone. Now."

I looked up in surprise and saw Edward's handsome face hiding a smile. Tilting my head to the side, I asked tentatively, "So is that guy-speak for yes-I-forgive-you?"

Edward chuckled and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. "C'mere and give me a kiss."


	2. Air Vent

**Although there's only one review so far, I'm persisting in this whole one-shot thing. Thanks so much, ****shadmsluv****, for reviewing me. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. **

**So here's another challenge!fic. Hope there'll be more reviews this time, or rather, more **_**hits **_**and I'd be quite a happy girl.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Nope, bu shi wo de. (and that's Chinese for 'not mine'.)  
**

* * *

**Air Vent(s)**

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

"_Because _Mr. Whatshisface has your diary. And in your diary lies the all-important secret concerning vampires world-wide."

"Oh. That." I sighed heavily and continued crawling. "Right."

"I _knew _I shouldn't have told you." Edward grumbled in front of me and I jabbed his calf in annoyance. "You didn't have to. I guessed it, remember?"

"And I should have vehemently denied it. Whatever was I thinking?" What a jerk.

"Shut up, you. I had to fake illness because I don't have mesmerizing golden eyes to charm anyone and everyone. Make this worth my virgin lie to a teacher!" Not like there was no truth to that 'virgin lie'. My stomach was hurting badly and I think I need to use the toilet for a human moment.

Edward stopped abruptly and I just barely avoided crashing into him. "Hey!" I huffed crossly.

"You think I have mesmerizing golden eyes?"

Gosh, is this guy for real?!

"Excuse me, but can you please move your stony butt? We're directly above the hall now, where the rest of the school is. Mr. Rhode's lecturing them on the vandal scandal, which leaves his office empty. If you want your secret safe, _move_!"

"Fine. I'll ask again later." And he moved forward.

I clutched my stomach and shuffled forward with one hand. The pain was increasing and I could hardly bear it anymore.

_PFFFFFEEEEET._

I froze.

Edward froze.

Even the whole student body beneath me seemed to freeze. Then suddenly…

"Ew! What stinks?" I heard Mike's voice ring out loudly, filling up the now-quiet hall. My eyes widened with shock and embarrassment.

OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD,OHMYGOD.

* * *

"Fart, Bella? You _farted_?"

"Oh stop it, okay? Give it a rest! Not everybody's as perfect as you. _Normal_ people pass gas too." I paused to breathe. "Now, bring me home. My stomach hurts. I think you gave me food poisoning." I threw him an accusing stare.

"I cook just fine." Edward said haughtily, striding forward with his head held high.

"Yeah. Coming from someone who doesn't even _eat_." I muttered as I followed him to his Volvo, knowing full well that he can hear _every single word. _


	3. Murderer

**Here's another challenge!fic which isn't humorous and is relatively long. I hope it doesn't disappoint anybody!**

**Oh, and let's see who's smart enough to identify the girl from this challenge!fic.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine. But I ain't talking 'bout this. 'Cos this ain't mine!**

**--**

**Murderer**

Jasper stood up from the bench and took a step. The streetlight above Jasper's head flickered momentarily and the shadow reappeared, standing big and tall above the petite girl. Like the light, fear flickered in the girl's eyes. Jasper felt amused at the strong wave of defiance that crashed over him. It spurred him onwards.

"What do you want? All I've got on me now is one long receipt, _many_ snacks… and a few pounds. And nickels too. I can give you them all to you." Then she stopped as she examined his face. "But that's not what you want."

It was not a question. A statement, and a careful observation on her part.

The girl closed her eyes and pressed her temples, as if trying to think amid heavy metal music. But all was quiet. The park contained only two people and a light breeze. What a pleasant night.

And then the girl flipped open her cell phone, which seemed to have materialized magically. Jasper frowned and was just about to yank it out of the girl's hand when the girl showed him The Palm. _Wait, _The Palm implied. _I know what I'm doing._

"Hello, Kim?" The girl spoke into the phone cautiously. "Yes, but I can't decide on the flavour. Do you want the sour one or—the barbecue one? Alright. You want mints too? Okay, I think I brought enough money. Oh, and I think I'm going to come in late because the last bus just left. Don't laugh, moron! Let's see you walk all the way home. Yes, _walk_. I'll hail a cab if I can find one. Yeah, goodnight. Oh and Kim? Love you too, kay?"

The girl closed her phone and sat down on the bare pavement. Grabbing a snack from the grocery bag she dropped earlier on, she popped it open and started munching.

Jasper looked on in disbelief.

The girl, as if only just noticed him, held out the packet of chips. "Take some if you want to." Not waiting for his reply, she threw him the packet of chips to him and Jasper caught it, of course.

Fingering her cell phone, tears sprang to the girl's eyes and they glided down her cheeks. Slow in the beginning, fast and furious now, her shoulders started shaking violently, but no noise escaped her. No sniffs, no nothing/

Jasper looked on in disbelief.

And then, she stopped

Tear stains still fresh on her face, but determination shone in her eyes. Jasper eyed her warily, trying to predict her next move, but to no avail. His muscles tensed up, but he relaxed soon after. No, he thought to himself, this girl will not escape.

The knowledge of that did not assure Jasper in any way. If anything, he was disappointed that this hunt would go without a struggle. He used to love walking after the victims who ran frantically for their lives. But he would always get them, sooner if not later. The fear from his victims gave him a ridiculous sense of power; he was in charge. Maybe he'll kill them before drinking, maybe he'll suck them fresh. Either way, he derived great pleasure.

But not this time. This girl was in charge this time. Her every action stumped Jasper and _he _felt trapped. It should not be this way. Yet, the girl called her friend not for help, but to bid goodbye. For God's sake, she even helped him! "I think I'm going to come in late"?! Her friend was going to bed, thinking that this girl would be safe.

"Now." A soft whisper, but firm and strong.

Jasper wanted to roar in frustration. He gave the instructions, he said who dies when. Not her! He didn't need her freaking permission.

A growl built in Jasper's throat as he stood before the small girl. But he had to control himself. Things still had to be kept orderly.

"Not here." He said.

"I thought so too. I know an alley good for a discreet death, but if you have a place in mind…" Innocent sarcasm dripped as she trailed off thoughtfully.

"No." He smiled forcefully. "Lead the way please."

The girl smiled in return and walked slowly. God, did no one respect a good captor and captive relationship anymore?

"Here." And it was perfect. Dark and sinister, nobody would walk in here to "accidentally see a corpse". No, it'll only be found when it was needed to be found.

Jasper could feel the girl's fear now and he finally got the immense sense of satisfaction. Life _was _good, after all.

"No, don't be scared. You won't feel a thing." Not. White lies don't hurt. Ignorance is bliss. Choose one.

And Jasper leaned in, taking in the girl's intoxicating scent, her furious heartbeat and the growing fear. There was a sharp intake of breath as he finally clamped his mouth on her neck, fangs sinking into the human's delicate skin.

Delicious blood flowed from her neck down to his throat. Hunger appeased by the human blood filling him up. The girl didn't scream. Instead, she was biting her lip, trying _not _to.

Blood escaped her body faster and faster as he got stronger and stronger. Two mere minutes and poof! A life wasted.

She should be dead by now. But just before he placed her on the ground, a whisper escaped her mouth and diffused into the late midnight's stale air. It was a soft nothingness, but Jasper's sharp ears caught it.

"Fancy that. A vampire."

Somebody else's ears caught the whisper too. And Jasper realised he wasn't alone. Spinning around, what he saw would've killed him if he could die.

Alice.

His lover and saviour. His everything. It was she who rescued Jasper when he still thought he needed no rescue. It was she who made him feel that wonderful love. It was she who converted him.

And yet she stood there, after witnessing the ghastly act, face filled with disappointment and sorrow, eyes filled with unmistakable love.

Realization rushed to him in frenzy, but it was too late. All the years for trying so hard had eloped, together with the family who once loved him. Jasper sank to his knees as Alice walked away in sad grace.

A red-eyed murdered swallowed up by regret's shadow.

--

**Well well, if you have guessed it, good job!**

**But if you haven't, that probably means that you haven't read my other dead story, DoubleEdged. **

**In any case, the girl's supposed to be Audrey. But it isn't that important in this fic. I may continue DoubleEdged after this, I may not. Depends on the feedback y'all give me! **

**Love.**


End file.
